wings_of_fire_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Feign Night
“Are you certain?” A hushed voice questioned, their form hidden in the darkness. The closest light was many wings lengths away; fiery lanterns illuminating the sandy streets. Unless one counted the moons, two of which casted an eerily dim glow across the darkened world. “Of *course*.” Another, more slick, voice reassured the first. “I wouldn’t have picked this place otherwise.” He continued, but from the other side of the first hidden dragon. His movements were nearly completely unseeable due to his pitch black coloured scales. Only the soft sounds of his talons scraping against sand and stone gave him away. The first dragon flinched at the change of voice location. “Right… I break the lock, go in first to make sure it’s clear, then you follow.” He paused for a couple seconds, as if recalling something. “And I get seventy percent, yeah?” He finally asked, though framed it more as a demand “Exactly.” The dark coloured dragon replied, from behind his partner again. “Good lock picking doesn’t come cheap.” Was the reasoning he gave for such an unbalanced payout among the two. One that had made his *buddy* in crime a tad suspicious. It’s not everyday someone was willing to forgo an equal share so easily. The other dragon, satisfied with what he heard, nodded his head. “Good. Let’s go.” He carefully walked forward, turning a corner that exposed him a tad to the light, his form now visible. A SandWing with presumably darker gold coloured scales. The darker dragon stopped just at the corner’s edge, his black coloured snout poking out of the darkness. Not much could be seen of him, but his tribe was most certainly of the NightWings. He peered down the street, more like a road, lined with buildings and tents. This small town had exploded after the end of the war as more dragons of all tribes flocked to it. And the more dragons meant the more treasure within. “Got it!” The SandWing’s exclaimed whisper cut through the silent night. He turned to look at his NightWing partner, who was still hidden around the corner, minus the poking out snout. “In we go. Follow me.” And with a slow push, the wooden door was opened and his gold form slipped into the building. “Will do.” The NightWing replied, feigning a step forward as if to follow, but stopped short of exposing himself into the light. Instead he scooted backwards, further into the shadowy darkness. “Will do…” He muttered to himself, a grin creeping along his snout. It didn’t take a minute before the sounds of roaring and crashing could be heard through the walls. “Dirty thief!” A female growled, followed by a crash and painful yelp. “I-I didn--” The SandWing’s voice began, but was cut short by another pain filled yelp. “Get the authorities. I’ll hold this sorry excuse for a lizard here.” This time a male, directed, followed by a roar, then yet another yelp from the SandWing. The NightWing, meanwhile, snickered as he heard the chaos from within the building. He was now well within the darkness, but not too far as to miss out on anything going on. He spotted a dragon, another SandWing, dashing out of the building. Likely the female that was told to go get the local authorities. He watched her go down the street, and soon out of view. However, all the noise had caught the attention of others. Some dragons began to leave the other buildings and tents, wanting to know what all the fuss was about. After all, there were rules to keep the noise levels down at night, except for some special occasions. Soon enough the authorities had arrived and apprehended the NightWing’s partner, who looked to have been lightly beaten. Blood dripped from his mouth and snout. He turned to look to the side of the building, the one he had been speaking with that damned NightWing mere moments ago. Nothing but empty darkness seemed to stare back at him. The NightWing had already flown off, satisfied by the night’s events. The surprise about the easy of getting dragons to do risky things had worn off on him. This was the third time that week he had pulled something similar off. As long as there were desperate, stupid, or confident dragons out there he’d always find entertainment. Even though it only left him craving more. Category:Fanfiction